


Indigo

by aquilegia_pr



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilegia_pr/pseuds/aquilegia_pr
Summary: Shinichi dan Ran menemui gadis kecil dengan permintaan setelah tiga permintaan. Gadis kecil yang berbagi nasib dengan ‘yang datang dari dunia lain’. Sang pembunuh. Calon pewaris yang disingkirkan. Aib Zoldyck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Detective Conan/Case Closed (c) Aoyama Gosho, Hunter X Hunter (c) Yoshihiro Togashi  
> *Di sini, Alluka berumur 6 tahun, sedangkan Shinichi dan Ran berumur 15 tahun

Dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolah, gadis itu tersesat di tengah keramaian, berjalan seorang diri sambil menjinjing pakaian Karate yang dikaitkan dengan tas biru berhias gantungan teripang. Kaki berbalut sepatu hitam yang dilangkahkan itu tiba-tiba berhenti—kemudian diam. Rona merah jambu pucat yang samar muncul di pipi berkulit putih langsat. Bibir lembut berwarna kemerahan mengulas senyum tulus pada objek yang berdiri dalam jangkauan bola mata keunguan. Sapaan dengan tutur kata halus ia lontarkan ketika bertemu dengan anak perempuan yang sebaya. Seorang teman, yang berasal dari sekolah yang sama—SMP Teitan.

Gadis itu menunggu respons dari lawan bicaranya, namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada kalimat—disertai senyum—balasan. Anak perempuan itu pergi—berlari ketakutan sambil meneriakkan sebuah panggilan istimewa. Sebuah panggilan yang hanya dimiliki olehnya. Julukan yang membuatnya hanya bisa menunduk dan menahan tetes air mata yang ditakutkan menodai suasana musim gugur yang menyenangkan.

“Ran—“ Terdengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya.

Ketika pandangan kedua bola mata yang berkaca-kaca itu dialihkan dari tanah kering dengan daun-daun yang berserakan, gadis itu bisa melihat ada anak laki-laki berlari menghampirinya, sambil menggiring benda bundar berwarna hitam-putih. Anak laki-laki itu berhenti di samping si gadis. “... ayo pulang bersama!” katanya bersemangat, masih dengan kegiatan menggulir-gulirkan sebuah bola sepak dengan ujung sepatunya.

Ran, gadis yang diajak bicara hanya menunduk lemah, enggan untuk menoleh pada anak laki-laki menggunakan _gakuran_ hitam dengan logo sekolah yang sama. Tangan Ran menggenggam erat tas sekolah. “Maaf.. Shinichi, kau pulang duluan saja!”

Shinichi menendang bola itu ke udara kemudian menangkap dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ran. “Oe oe ... Jadi—Mouri Ran sang juara turnamen karete Kantou itu masih takut dengan kemampuan aneh yang bahkan tidak bisa diterima dengan akal sehat, ya?” katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Ran tidak menjawab.

Shinichi mengembuskan napas pelan. “Seribu kali pun Ran bilang _begitu_ , aku tetap tidak akan percaya,” jelasnya. Shinichi menjatuhkan lagi bola sepaknya, kemudian kembali menggulir-gulirkannya dengan ujung sepatu. “Jadi—Ran tidak perlu khawatir!”

Ran masih menundukkan kepalanya. “Kau tidak akan bisa lari dari kenyataan, Shinichi!” jelasnya lemah.

Shinichi menghentikan gerakan kakinya. “Tapi, aku detektif,” jawabnya sedikit tersenyum. “Bahkan Ran sendiri yang mengatakan; dapat mengetahui isi kotak sebelum membukanya, itulah detektif. Itulah Kudou Shinichi—yang kau kagumi, benar?”

“Tapi, detektif bukan Tuhan!” Ran menjawab pertanyaan Shinichi dengan berteriak. Air mata yang terbendung itu perlahan mengalir, Ran mulai menangis. “Tapi, Shinichi bukan Tuhan!” sengal napas, “... kalau aku terus bersama Shinichi, suatu saat—aku akan melihat waktu kematian Shinichi.”

* * *

.

.

.

Hal-hal tidak menyenangkan terjadi pada hidup Mouri Ran semenjak memiliki kemampuan aneh yang menurut sebagian itu orang luar biasa. Kemampuan yang Ran dapatkan semenjak tersadar dari tidur panjangnya, hampir merubah seluruh jalan hidupnya. Menjungkirbalikkan mimpi-mimpi indah yang sebagian ia tulis dalam buku catatan. Membuatnya selalu merasa takut untuk memandang sesuatu yang penting. Membuatnya selalu merasa takut untuk menatap bayangan makhluk-makhluk yang kala itu masih dapat menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya.

—seperti saat guru musik Ran yang bernama Matsumoto Sayuri itu masih menjadi bagian dari sekolah.

“Matsumoto-sensei... senin depan, tepat pukul 9.21 pagi,” Ran menarik napas. “... A-anda akan mati,” jelasnya ragu.

Orang yang ia panggil Matsumoto-sensei itu menggeram. Wanita itu melemparkan buku-buku partitur yang diletakkan di atas meja pada Ran yang berdiri sambil menggenggam tangannya di dada. Gemeretak samar terdengar dari gigi-gigi putih yang berderet rapi. Kaki kurus menahan tubuh yang bergetar—kemudian tiba-tiba kehilangan tenaga hingga tak sanggup berdiri. Ran terjatuh, duduk bersimpuh dengan kedua kaki terlipat. Kedua bola mata keunguan terpaksa dikatup karena rasa takut. Bulu mata lentik melembab karena cairan yang keluar dari celah kelopak terkatup. Pipi berwarna putih langsat, basah karena kristal air mata telah meleleh dengan sempurna.

Gadis itu menangis.

Kertas terlarang dikeluarkan oleh tangan kurus dari laci meja kerja. Pena diraih untuk membuat tanda tangan di sisi kanan bawah. Stempel dihentakkan keras ke atas kertas tipis dengan tinta merah. Dan dengan resmi, Matsumoto-sensei memberi Ran libur—secara paksa.

Benar saja. Satu minggu kemudian, wanita yang bernama Matsumoto Sayuri, putri dari Matsumoto Kiyonaga—yang merupakan atasan dari Mouri Kogoro saat masih di kepolisian—dikabarkan meninggal dunia. Ironisnya, hari yang berduka itu datang satu hari tepat sebelum hari pertunangannya.

—atau ketika keluar kelas. Setelah jam pelajaran olahraga dengan bimbingan Gorilla-sensei itu telah berakhir.

“S-sonoko, jangan lewat lapangan _baseball_ lagi, kau bisa terluka,” itu kata Ran kemarin sore—sepulang sekolah.

Tapi peringatan yang telah disampaikan saat senja itu tak didengarkan. Kini kedua bola mata keunguan itu harus terpejam lagi. Enggan untuk melihat darah menetes dari celah perban milik gadis ceria berambut coklat yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Dengan langkah timpang, Sonoko menghampiri Ran. “Ran, dengar! Araide-sensei memperbolehkanku melepas perban ini dua hari lagi,” kata Sonoko sambil tertawa. “Aku hebat kan, bisa sembuh cepat?”

Ran hanya mengangguk.

Putri dari salah satu orang terkenal itu mengabaikan rasa sakit di kaki kanannya. Sungguh baik. Meski Sonoko harus berjalan merambat pada dinding untuk sampai di ruang kelas, gadis itu tetap berusaha bersikap biasa pada Ran. Tak berubah sedikit pun, meski kemampuan yang aneh dan tak diinginkan itu telah menjadi bagian dari sahabat terbaiknya.

—atau ketika Ran mencoba menghentikan anak laki-laki istimewa yang tengah berusaha keras memikirkan suatu pemecahan masalah dari kasus sulit dengan bermain sepak bola.

“Shinichi!” teriak Ran.

Shinichi, yang dipanggil itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia melihat Ran berdiri di balik pagar pembatas lapangan sekolah dengan lapangan sepak bola. “Ran, apa yang kau laku—“

“Shinichi dengar!” perintah gadis itu. Kemudian Ran berlari menghampiri Shinichi yang berada di tengah lapangan. “Shinichi, esok sore sepulang sekolah, kau akan menemukan sebuah kasus besar yang tidak bisa kau pecahkan. Kumohon—kumohon menyerahlah!” kata Ran sambil terengah-engah. “Jangan memaksa untuk terlibat karena—“

“Ran!” Shinichi memegang kedua pundak gadis itu. “Kau pikir aku akan percaya hal-hal seperti ramalan?”

Ran mengalihkan pandangannya dari sorot mata tajam berwarna biru safir. “Aku tidak pernah salah.”

“Lalu, apa Ran bisa meramal hal yang akan terjadi pada dirimu sendiri?” Bibir itu terkatup. Satu lagi peringatan diabaikan. Satu lagi pertanyaan dilontarkan tanpa bisa Ran balas dengan sebuah jawaban yang memuaskan. Satu lagi hal yang tidak diharapkan akan terjadi di sekitarnya. Hanya satu orang yang selalu menatap bola mata keunguan itu dengan tatapan  yang begitu meyakinkan—ya hanya satu orang, yang menatap dengan sorot mata yang seolah mengatakan; semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tentu saja.

Bukan karena harga diri yang begitu tinggi, hingga membuat anak laki-laki itu tidak mendengarkan kalimat yang disampaikan terbata-bata oleh gadis yang—bisa dikatakan—lebih rendah darinya dalam berbagai hal. Shinichi hanya ingin membuat Ran merasa diperlakukan layaknya gadis biasa.

Meskipun jerit tangis terdengar saat ramalan disampaikan. Meskipun Ran memohon dan berteriak hingga suara lembutnya menghilang. Meskipun Ran adalah gadis yang anak laki-laki itu kagumi. Meskipun Ran adalah orang yang Shinichi cintai. Apa yang bisa ia lihat dengan matanya, apa yang bisa ia hirup dengan hidungnya, apa yang bisa ia dengar dengan telinganya, dan apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan kedua tangannya—itulah yang Shinichi percayai.

.

* * *

.

Bertubuh ramping, dan memiliki tinggi gadis SMP rata-rata. Rambut panjang sehalus sutra dan berwarna hitam pekat. Tutur kata yang disampaikan dengan nada lemah lembut yang menyejukkan telinga. Wajah manis, cantik tanpa noda. Bibir berwarna kemerahan yang lembut dan tipis. Bulu mata yang tebal dan lentik. Bola mata keunguan yang bulat, besar dan jernih. Seperti itulah penggambarannya.

Gadis itu... bukanlah manusia istimewa yang diizinkan untuk melihat catatan Tuhan, apalagi merubahnya. Bukan juga gadis yang mempunyai bakat untuk bertanya pada orang mati. Gadis itu hanya menggunakan mimpi dan halusinasi sebagai perantara untuk mengintip masa depan. Gadis itu hanya melakukan perjalanan dalam gelap. Bukan—bukan seperti berjalan di jalanan Beika yang rata dan lurus. Jalanan dalam gelap itu berbentuk spiral, menuju sebuah titik dimana kau akan kehilangan segala yang bisa kau sentuh. Jalanan yang membantu menjelajahi dimensi waktu, kemudian berakhir dalam sebuah ruang yang tak kau kenali. Pancaran gelombang yang dihasilkan sebuah peristiwa di masa lalu atau masa depan bukan berasal dari luar, melainkan dari sebuah kedalaman—yang begitu dalam hingga tak terjangkau. Dalam sebuah kedalaman yang menyediakan sebuah jalan pintas, jalan yang terlihat seperti sebuah dawai kosmik yang memotong spiral waktu. Yang terlihat layaknya lift yang melaju tegak lurus di antara tangga yang berputar—membuatnya lebih cepat.

Seratus persen adalah akurasi dari bukti setiap peringatan yang disampaikan.

Ya—ia hanya berkonsentrasi dan membayangkan seseorang yang ingin ia lihat dengan kelopak mata yang terkatup. Tak hanya yang ingin ia ketahui. Terkadang yang tak diinginkan itupun muncul dengan sendirinya—seolah ada yang menggerakkannya. Seolah ada yang memicunya. Kalender, sebuah jam, serta siluet datang begitu cepat seperti kilat. Membantu untuk menjamah dimensi yang melebar dan menyempit begitu cepat. Luas tak terbatas—dan tak berhingga.

Dialah sang pengembara.

Sang pembawa pesan.

Sang _Indigo_.

Meramalkan berbagai bencana dan hal buruk pada orang-orang di sekitar adalah bagian dari kemampuan. Salah satu hal yang melekat pada sosoknya adalah kematian. Hitam. Aroma darah. Hitam. Suasana yang berduka. Ran adalah nama kecilnya. Mouri adalah nama keluarganya.

—dan ‘pembawa sial’, sebagian dari mereka memanggilnya.

.

* * *

 .

“A-ano, terima kasih sudah memperingatkanku.”

“Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan,” jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Tapi tak semua, sebagian dari mereka—yang menganggap kemampuan itu sebagai hal yang luar biasa, berhasil ia lindungi. Hanya untuk mereka yang mau mendengarkan. Hanya untuk mereka yang mau mempercayai.

Wajah manis itu memasang senyum yang indah dan berseri-seri saat orang-orang mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi, tatapan kosong yang menyiratkan kehampaan itu muncul kembali saat kedua tangan diulurkan—namun diabaikan. Meskipun kekaguman itu ada, tapi mereka tetap enggan berjabat tangan dengan gadis yang telah dikutuk. Mereka terlalu takut untuk merubah keberuntungan yang mungkin di dapat dengan masa depan yang hancur menjadi kepingan tak berbentuk. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum pasrah, sama seperti yang selalu ia lakukan ketika mendapat perlakuan yang sama.

Sebenarnya, Ran mendapatkan kemampuan aneh ini tidak semenjak lahir. Ia mendapatkannya semenjak kelas 6 SD, yang berarti sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Saat sebuah kecelakaan yang ia alami membuatnya tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit selama beberapa bulan. Saat itu, ketika Ran tersadar, ia menceritakan hal yang ia lihat dalam mimpinya. Pada Kogoro dan Eri, juga Shinichi. Tapi Ran selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh—yang hanya bisa dibalas senyuman oleh orang-orang yang mendengarkan.

Hitam dan kematian. Hitam dan bencana. Hitam dan hal buruk.

Hitam.

Ran selalu melihat hitam.

Semenjak saat itu, Ran selalu mendapat kilas peristiwa tentang hal-hal yang akan terjadi pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sekarang, sepasang bola mata keunguan itu sering mengeluarkan air mata. Namun Ran hanya mampu menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan bukti kesedihan dalam lutut yang ditekuk. Membiarkan bulirnya mengalir membasahi wajah, kemudian jatuh dan mengering. Tidak berbekas—sama seperti kenangan manis bersama orang-orang yang perlahan menjauh.

.

* * *

.

Hari itu adalah hari yang biasa, tak ada yang istimewa. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya—di mana Ran selalu merasa diasingkan. Merasa. Ya—itu hanya perasaannya. Karena pada kenyataannya, Ran sendirilah yang menjauhi mereka. Alasannya sederhana, Ran hanya tidak ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melihat sebuah kejadian tak diinginkan menimpa orang terdekatnya.

Ketika matahari mulai tenggelam bersama gerimis, cahaya kemerahan memudar di balik awan kelabu, dan bulan beranjak naik bersama turunnya kilat kuning ke permukaan bumi, Ran merasakan dorongan kuat untuk melakukan suatu hal. Saat tangannya mencoba meraih pisau lipat yang ia letakkan di dalam laci meja belajar, Shinichi mengetuk jendela kamarnya. “Ran! Oi, Ran!” kata anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ran yang terkejut, refleks mengembalikan pisau itu ke tempatnya semula dan segera menutup laci meja belajarnya. Ia sedikit berlari, membukakan jendela kamarnya untuk Shinichi. “Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Di luar kan hujan.”

“ _Outto..._ ” Shinichi melompat masuk ke dalam kamar Ran. “... Cuma gerimis,” jawabnya santai sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu—membersihkan jaketnya dari daun basah dan embun-embun yang menempel.

“Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, maniak misteri!”

“Oh, begitu kah?” Shinichi menyeringai.

Ran memutar bola matanya malas. Tapi Shinichi justru langsung menggenggam tangan Ran. “Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan sebentar, Nona Karate?” tanyanya sedetik sebelum menarik tangan lembut yang hangat itu—membawa Ran keluar kamar dengan berlari.

“Shi—Shinichi!” seruannya diabaikan. Anak laki-laki itu tidak menjawab apalagi menoleh. Akhirnya Ran hanya menggerutu dengan suara pelan—membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik arah yang belum ia ketahui. Ke sebuah tujuan yang samar, meski pada kenyataannya Ran bisa mematahkan tangan Shinichi kapan saja.

Derap dua pasang kaki terdengar menggema ketika menuruni tangga yang gelap.

“Yo! _Occhan_!” Shinichi menyapa sambil melambaikan tangan saat melihat Kogoro dan Eri tengah bersiap makan di meja klien di kantor detektif yang kala itu pintunya terbuka. Kogoro bahkan hampir mati tersedak kopi ketika melihat bocah tengil itu berlari sambil menggandeng Ran keluar dari kamar —membawa putri kesayangannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Berlari menembus tirai air dari atap rumah, kemudian menghilang di balik tembok Poirot Cafe.

“ _Ara-ara..._ bocah detektif itu terlihat sungguh-sungguh dengan Ran.” Eri yang galak itu tiba-tiba bersikap lembut, sampai-sampai memasang raut wajah bahagia dengan rona kemerahan di sekitar pipinya.

“A-apa yang kau katakan, Eri?” tanya Kogoro yang geram sambil meremas-remas koran yang tergeletak di mejanya. “Bocah tengil itu akan menghancurkan masa depan putri kita,” lanjutnya. Kemudian pria tua itu berdiri dari kursi dan bersiap mengejar si penculik.

“ _Anata_ ,” sebuah kata disampaikan dengan begitu menekan. Eri kembali ke sifat aslinya. Wanita yang kembali tinggal bersama suaminya ketika Ran mulai mengalami kejadian aneh itu, memasang tatapan yang seolah berkata _aku akan membunuhmu_. Bibir dengan polesan berwarna merah terang itu kembali terbuka, kemudian bicara, “... Duduk!”

Kogoro melunak.

“Baik..”

.

* * *

.

Shinichi dan Ran berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar dengan dua cerobong asap yang terlihat mengepul. Terdapat dua lampu taman berbentuk bulat dengan cahaya jingga yang berusaha untuk menyinari halaman luas yang dikelilingi pohon besar—tapi tetap saja membuatnya terlihat gelap dan menyeramkan. Ran menyembunyikan diri dibalik punggung Shinichi. “K-kenapa kau membawaku ke sini, Shinichi?” Gadis itu memejamkan mata dan meremas jaket yang Shinichi kenakan. “... kau kan tahu kalau aku takut dengan yang seperti ini,” lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar.

Anak laki-laki itu tertawa. “Ran jangan jauh-jauh dariku!” Shinichi mendekatkan bibirnya pada ujung telinga gadis itu dan berbisik, “—karena mungkin ... ada hantu.”

Cubitan yang begitu perih hingga terasa ke ubun-ubun menghampiri pinggang Shinichi. Cubitan yang membuat laki-laki itu harus berulang kali mengucapkan maaf pada gadis bertenaga super yang masih menempel pada punggungnya. Kemudian mereka kembali ke tujuan awal.

Mereka melangkah—

—dan berhenti.

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu besar dengan ukiran yang aneh. Shinichi mengetuk pintu itu dengan membunyikan besi bulat yang terdapat di ornamen ular kobra berwarna keemasan. Dan ketika pintu terbuka, mereka disambut oleh seorang wanita tua berambut kepang yang memiliki tubuh tinggi dan besar. Bukan raksasa yang menyeramkan, wanita tua itu hanya... terlihat lebih besar.

“Selamat datang, Tuan Kudou!” sambut si wanita tua yang berambut putih dan menggunakan _monocle_ seperti Kaito KID. Dahinya berkerut dan ekspresinya datar, tanpa senyum.

“Terima kasih, Tsubone-san” jawab Shinichi ramah. “Ah—ini temanku, Ran...  Mouri Ran. Aku membawanya untuk bertemu dengan Nona Alluka.”

“Mouri Ran?” Wanita tua itu bertanya memastikan sambil menautkan kedua alisnya—seolah berpikir keras, dan pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari pemilik nama asli. Kemudian bola mata keabu-abuan milik wanita tua itu kembali menatap Shinichi, “Anda sudah tahu peraturannya kan, Tuan detektif?”

“Tenang saja, Tsubone-san. Tuanmu telah mengizinkanku,” Shinichi merogoh saku celananya kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dengan gantungan bola sepak. “... dan tentu saja aku punya bukti,” lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah pesan singkat yang membuat wanita tua itu semakin memandang seram pada Ran dan Shinichi.

Wanita ber _monocle_ itu diam, menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

Ran berkeringat dingin. “S-Shinichi... lebih baik kita pulang saja,” ajaknya. Kemudian gadis itu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, “... lihat! Tsubone-san itu sepertinya tidak suka dengan kedatangan kita, kan?” katanya diiringi tawa renyah.

“Masuklah!”

“Eh—?” Ran terkejut. “Tap—tapi—tapi... Tsubone-san!”

“Tenanglah!” Shinichi semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Ran. “Ran akan baik-baik saja selama bersamaku.”

“Che, berhentilah bersikap sok keren, maniak misteri!”

Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Ada lukisan-lukisan ala Mesir terlihat indah yang dibuat dengan cat warna biru. Sedikit samar, karena cahaya dalam ruangan itu redup sebab penerangan hanya dilakukan oleh lilin-lilin yang berjajar rapi di atas mangkuk perak dan beberapa lampu pijar. “Tenang saja, Ran!” Shinichi berbisik di dekat telinga gadis itu karena ia bisa merasakan salah satu tangan Ran yang semakin erat meremas pakaiannya.

Mereka sampai.

Berlapis-lapis pintu besi yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan kode-kode rumit yang tak Shinichi ketahui itu perlahan melebar—membuat jarak agar Shinichi, Ran, dan wanita tua yang dipanggil Tsubone itu dapat masuk ke ruang rahasia, ke ruang terlarang, ke ruang yang diasingkan. Kemudian langkah mereka terhenti di depan pintu berhias garis-garis kuning hitam dan gerigi-gerigi yang siap berputar ketika Tsubone memasukkan kode terakhir. Shinichi menundukkan kepalanya hingga helai-helai hitam yang senada dengan warna tembok di tempatnya berdiri itu menutupi bola mata biru cerahnya.

Shinichi menggertakkan gigi-giginya karena ia menyadari apa yang akan dilihatnya. Merasakan betapa buruknya dirinya karena tidak bisa membantu yang terkurung di dalam sana. Ya—betapa buruknya Shinichi karena telah gagal untuk menyelamatkan masa depan yang berharga dari sebuah ruangan yang bahkan tak lebih luas dari ruang perkumpulan petaruh pacuan kuda—tempat manusia-manusia bergelimpangan harta itu bertanding dan mengumpulkan dosa-dosa.

Pintu terakhir terbuka.

Mereka melihat gadis kecil itu duduk dengan kaki terjulur lurus ke depan, lemas seolah tak bertenaga. Mereka melihat gadis kecil itu menatap sesuatu dengan mata menghitam yang menyiratkan kehampaan—entah ia menatap rok hijau yang dikenakannya, entah lantai, atau entah tangannya yang mengepal di atas pahanya, mereka tidak tahu. Yang dapat diketahui dengan jelas hanyalah Tuan bunga matahari, Nona rambut pirang, Tuan kelinci, Tuan panda, Tuan anjing, Nona lebah dan lainnya yang berserakan di sekeliling gadis kecil itu—benda yang selama ini selalu menemani _dia_. Benda-benda berupa boneka-boneka kusam yang berserakan dengan raut wajah kesedihan.

“Maaf, aku belum membereskannya selama beberapa hari terakhir,” kata wanita itu cepat ketika reaksi Ran yang spontan menutup kedua matanya—tidak tega.

Sebelum gadis kecil itu menyadari bahwa mereka bertiga telah berdiri di sisi pintu, Shinichi mengingat masa-masa dimana _dia_ baru datang—saat di mana kehidupan gadis kecil itu masih terselimuti kebahagiaan.

.

* * *

.

“ _Oniichan_... _Oniichan_... Angkat aku!” (permintaan pertama.)

“Ya—ya, baik!”

“ _Oniichan_... Ayo naik tangga!” (permintaan kedua.)

“Ya—ya!”

“ _Oniichan_... Angkat aku tinggi-tinggi!” (permintaan ketiga.)

“Okey!”

“ _Oniichan_...”

“Ya, Alluka-chan?”

 _Dia_ datang. Mata gadis kecil itu menghitam, kulitnya memucat, dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Tsubone—yang mengantar Shinichi ke tempat itu berlari untuk meminta bantuan. Tapi entah kenapa Shinichi tahu cara mengatasinya. Saat itu Shinichi hanya tersenyum. Ya—Shinichi tersenyum, kemudian mengusap kepala gadis kecil itu yang menunggu—

“Alluka-chan, usap kepala kakak lembut-lembut!”

—sebuah permintaan.

Tak berlangsung lama ketika kalimat itu terlontar, gadis kecil itu mengulurkan tangan mungilnya. Menggapai rambut Shinichi yang telah duduk di hadapannya—sangat mudah karena sekarang tinggi mereka sama. “Usap, usap!” ucapnya diiringi gelak tawa, “Usap, usap!”

Alluka menarik kembali tangannya, kemudian menatap kedua bola mata Shinichi dengan bola mata yang _telah kembali_ memiliki warna yang sama. Ya— bola mata hitam yang terlihat seperti lubang itu berubah menjadi manik besar berwarna biru cerah, kulit lembutnya juga tidak sepucat tadi, dan gigi-gigi putih yang sebagian belum berubah menjadi permanen itu kembali ke tempatnya. Gadis kecil itu melompat ke pelukan Shinichi, “ _Oniichan_... Usap kepalaku!”

“ _Yosh_! _Yosh_! Alluka-chan anak baik,” balasnya lembut sambil mulai membelai helaian hitam pekat berhias bando macam-macam ekspresi wajah.

Itu yang Shinichi ketahui; permintaan setelah tiga permintaan. Sebuah aturan mutlak yang ditetapkan sejak _dia_ berbagi nasib dengan gadis kecil yang ia kenal. Yang datang dari dunia lain. Sang pembunuh. Calon pewaris yang disingkirkan. Aib Zoldyck.

Sebelum hal itu—pertemuan Alluka dan Shinichi—terjadi, Shinichi telah bertemu terlebih dahulu dengan orang yang bisa dikatakan sama menderitanya dengan Alluka. Anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun dengan rambut perak itu berdiri menghadap Shinichi dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. “Kudou- _oniisan_ , aku tahu ini bukanlah keahlianmu, tapi bisakah kau menolongku?” katanya dengan suara bergetar.

“Kumohon... bicaralah pada ayahku, bukan sebagai detektif, tapi sebagai orang yang selalu menjunjung tinggi kebenaran.” Anak laki-laki itu membungkukkan badannya—merendahkan dirinya, memohon di hadapan Shinichi. “Kumohon, tolong bicara pada ayahku agar dia membebaskan Alluka adikku dari tempat menyedihkan itu... Kudou- _oniisan_ ,” itu pintanya. Kakak dari gadis kecil yang terenggut kebebasannya—kakak dari Alluka, Killua Zoldyck.

Jika saja Ran mengalami nasib seperti Alluka, Shinichi pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Killua. Memohon entah pada siapa untuk dapat membantunya.

.

* * *

.

Tapi Shinichi gagal. Ya—apa yang dikatakan Ran adalah benar. Detektif tidak bisa melawan kenyataan. Detektif bukanlah Tuhan yang bisa melakukan apapun dengan mudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Sekeras apapun Shinichi berusaha, jika catatan Tuhan memang menggariskan demikian, takkan ada yang berubah. Itulah takdir. Dan takdir dari gadis kecil itu membuat Shinichi terus merutuki dirinya. Apa itu detektif? Apa itu kebenaran? Apa itu keadilan? Jika kau melihat orang lain menderita dengan mata kepalamu sedangkan kau hanya diam, berdiri menatap kasihan, tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Bola mata sewarna batu safir milik gadis kecil itu semakin menghitam, kulitnya semakin memucat—karena suhu di ruangan terkunci itu dingin dan lembab. Bibir yang pucat dan mengering itu mengukir senyum ganjil, tak tahu kepada siapa.

“Itu adalah Nona Alluka,” kata si wanita tua dengan nada yang begitu rendah. “Nona Alluka pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentangmu, Mouri-san,” lanjutnya.

“Nona Alluka—ya?” Ran menatap nanar pada sosok gadis kecil yang duduk di tengah ruangan itu. Rasanya seperti _deja vu_ , meskipun ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu.

Ran mengatup kedua bola matanya, membiarkan bisikan-bisikan gaib itu membantunya mengingat sesuatu. “Ya—ya, kau benar Tsubone-san. D-dia, pernah datang dalam mimpiku.” Ketika bayangan tentang gadis kecil itu mulai terbentuk, tanpa sadar, kristal air mata mulai membasahi wajah gadis itu. “Karena Alluka—dia... sama sepertiku.”

Wanita tua itu menekuk bibirnya. “Nona Alluka dikurung di kamar ini karena kemampuan anehnya.”

“Ya—Tsubone-san. Alluka-chan sama denganku.”

_Sama-sama memiliki kemampuan aneh yang dibenci sebagian orang._

Shinichi hanya menundukkan kepalanya ketika melihat gadis berharga yang di sampingnya berlari mendekat dan menangis di balik punggungnya. Laki-laki itu diam. Karena memang itulah tujuannya. Itulah tujuan Shinichi, mempertemukan Ran dengan Alluka agar Ran sadar betapa beruntungnya dia jika dibanding gadis kecil di hadapan mereka.

“ _Oniichan_...”  jeda “ _Oneechan_...” panggilnya sambil diiringi tawa kecil.

Gadis kecil itu telah kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia memanggil Ran dan Shinichi yang sedaritadi tengah menatapnya. “ _Oniichan... Oneechan..._ ” Alluka memanggil mereka untuk yang kedua kali.

Ran langsung berlari menghampiri gadis kecil itu dan memeluknya erat-erat. Alluka memberanikan diri untuk menautkan kedua tangannya pada punggung Ran, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tubuh berbalut jaket lembut. Sudah lama Alluka tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Ketika pelukan itu semakin dipererat, Ran melihat aura kehitaman muncul dari tubuh gadis kecil dalam dekapannya. Ran melepas pelukannnya dan menatap Alluka. “Alluka-chan...” lirihnya.

Mata gadis kecil itu kembali menghitam, mulutnya juga seperti berlubang—namun tak menganga seperti sebelumnya, mulut hitam itu membentuk sebuah kurva yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Alluka—atau bisa dibilang sisi lain dari Alluka, tersenyum kepadanya. “ _Oneechan_... Usap-usap kepalaku!”

Ran mencengkram pundak kecil itu sambil menatap penuh amarah, “Kau! Kau kemanakan Alluka-chan?” tanyanya sambil sesekali ia guncang-guncangkan. “Kenapa kau tega sekali menjadikan Alluka-chan sebagai wadahmu? Kau—“

“Ran!” teriak Shinichi.

Ran melepas cengkramannya.

“ _Oneechan_... Usap-usap kepalaku!” pintanya lagi sambil menarik-narik baju Ran. “ _Oneechan_...” ucapnya penuh harap. “ _Oneechan_...” panggilnya lagi, masih dengan senyum yang tersirat. Gadis karate itu hanya memejamkan matanya.

Shinichi menghampiri mereka dan duduk di samping Ran—di depan Alluka. “Apa kau Nanika?”

“ _... ‘ai_ ”

“ _Oniichan_... Usap-usap kepalaku!” pintanya pada detektif muda yang memasang senyuman begitu teduh dan menghangatkan.

“ _Yosh_! _Yosh_! Nanika-chan anak baik,” balasnya lembut sambil mulai membelai helaian hitam pekat berhias bando macam-macam ekspresi wajah—sama persis seperti waktu itu. Gadis kecil itu kembali melompat ke pelukan Shinichi.

“Aku... sayang _Oniichan_...” ucapnya tulus. Kedua bola mata milik pemuda dengan harga diri setinggi langit itu berkilat, kemudian berlinang air mata. “Aku... sayang _Oniichan_...” ucapnya lagi. Shinichi memeluk tubuh kecil itu dengan erat—sama seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Ran.

“Tuan Kudou, inilah saatnya. Ucapkan permintaanmu!” ucap Tsubone yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu ruang itu.

Tangan Shinichi yang masih mendekap Nanika itu bergetar. Haruskah ia menggunakan Alluka dan Nanika yang masih kecil itu sebagai alat untuk mencapai keinginannya? Haruskah ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan di atas penderitaan?

Shinichi dilema.

“Aku juga... sayang _Oneechan_...” kata Nanika.

Shinichi dan Ran terkejut, napas mereka tercekat. Begitu mengilukan ketika anak kecil yang masih polos itu mengungkapkan perasaannya di hari pertama mereka bertemu. Begitu mengilukan ketika gadis kecil itu memberikan kasih sayangnya pada dua anak SMP yang baru ditemuinya—meskipun di saat yang sama, seharusnya ia lebih menyayangi tubuhnya sendiri yang terlihat menderita.

Tubuh sang wadah. Tubuh rapuh milik Alluka Zoldyck.

“Nanika, apa kau—menyayangi _Oneechan_?”

“ _... ‘ai_ ”

Bibir Shinichi bergetar.

“Nanika, apa kau—mau mengabulkan permintaan _Oniichan_?”

“ _... ‘ai_ ”

“K-kalau begitu, apa Nanika bisa menghilangkan kemampuan aneh dari Mouri Ran,” Shinichi mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis kecil itu. Sama seperti Killua, detektif muda itu juga memohon, merendahkan dirinya. Melupakan ego yang begitu tinggi demi teman masa kecil yang berharga. “K-kalau begitu... tolong hilangkan kemampuan aneh dari _Oneechan_ yang tadi memelukmu dengan erat, Nanika.”

“ _... ‘ai_ ”

Setelah permintaan itu disampaikan, Ran mulai merasakan hal yang aneh dari dalam tubuhnya.

Gadis itu menutup kedua matanya sambil mencengkram dada, merasakan sesuatu yang besar seolah memaksa keluar. Gadis karate itu menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura hitam yang semakin lama semakin pekat—memenuhi ruangan... kemudian menghilang. Ketika Ran membuka kedua matanya, entah kenapa rasanya begitu menenangkan. Seolah beban berat yang selama ini ia pikul perlahan menghilang. Ia seperti terlahir kembali. Dengan raga yang sama. Dengan sifat yang sama. Dengan takdir yang berbeda.

Nanika melepaskan tautan tangannya dari punggung Shinichi. Kedua mata yang terlihat berlubang itu menatap Ran. “Aku... sayang _Oneechan_...” ucapnya.

Ran berlari menghampiri gadis yang masih berada dalam pangkuan Shinichi dan memeluknya—lagi. “ _Oneechan_... sayang Alluka.” Sengal napas. “ _Oneechan_... sayang Nanika.”

Tsubone yang masih berdiri di sudut pintu besi itu menatap mereka bertiga. Cairan bening yang mengalir deras di balik _monocle_ itu membasahi wajah keriputnya.

Wanita tua itu menangis.

Tsubone sedikit mengernyitkan dahi begitu suara berfrekuensi tinggi itu menembus indera pendengarannya. Membuat telinga tuanya terasa berdengung. Tapi hatinya kembali tentram begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah mengamati dari tempat jauh disana berbicara lewat radio kecil yang terpasang di telinga dan mengucapkan—

“Tsubone, aku mencabut pembatasan pada Alluka. Dia sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya untuk membantu orang lain. Tolong sampaikan pada putriku.” Jeda “...dan sampaikan terimakasihku pada mereka berdua.”

—sebuah permintaan.

Untuk pertamakali sejak dimulainya pengabdian pada Zoldyck, bahkan untuk pertamakalinya dalam hidup, wanita tua berwajah datar itu tersenyum. Bibir tua itu membuat sebuah lengkungan paling menentramkan semenjak setengah abad terakhir.

“Ya, Tuan,” jawabnya singkat.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Di jalanan kota yang sepi dan terlihat berwarna karena dihiasi kelopak sakura merah muda, Shinichi dan Ran berjalan bersama. Blazer biru yang dikenakan sebagai seragam baru, membuat keduanya tampak dewasa. Mereka mengobrol ringan sambil diselingi gelak tawa, membahas kegiatan di hari pertama masuk SMA Teitan. Sudah tak ada lagi rasa takut tentang kilasan peristiwa mengerikan yang dibayangkan Ran. Kini gadis itu sangat ceria—kembali seperti sediakala. Kembali seperti sebelum kemampuan aneh itu menjadikan dirinya sebagai wadah.

Momen yang menenangkan kala itu membuat Shinichi berjalan semakin mendekati Ran. Laki-laki itu mencoba untuk jujur dan mengambil sebuah langkah maju—dalam hal percintaan. Ketika hendak menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari milik gadis karate yang selama ini ia kagumi, jarak Shinichi justru semakin _diperlebar_.

“YAAAYYYY...”

Anak laki-laki gendut berlari di antara Shinichi dan Ran, seolah tidak melihat betapa luasnya jalanan yang bisa ia ambil selain dari jarak sempit dari dua insan dengan hati yang berdebar-debar.

“Genta-kun, tunggu....!” seorang gadis kecil dengan mata hijau cerah berteriak memanggil anak gendut yang berlari tadi—gadis kecil itu juga berlari di antara Ran dan Shinichi.

“Genta-kun, Ayumi-chan!” Anak laki-laki kurus dengan bintik-bintik juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Shinichi menggeram.

“Oi kali—“ kalimatnya terhenti ketika melihat anak keempat yang lewat di antara dirinya dan Ran.

Anak keempat itu berhenti, menoleh pada Ran dan Shinichi kemudian tersenyum. Rambut berwarna hitam pekat berhias bando ekspresi wajah itu terurai menutupi wajah imutnya ketika gadis kecil itu menundukkan kepala. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lagi pada dua anak SMA yang _telah_ meninggalkan kesan luar biasa pada hidupnya. Senyum pertama dan senyum kedua nampak berbeda, seperti berasal dari jiwa yang tidak sama. Tapi keduanya, seperti mengucapkan satu kalimat sejenis; _Terima kasih banyak_. Katanya.

Gadis kecil itu berbalik, kemudian berlari mengejar ketiga orang yang kini telah menjadi teman sekelasnya.

“Genta-kun, Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun, tunggu!”

Shinichi dan Ran saling menatap, mengedikkan bahu, kemudian tertawa bersama. Mereka menatap langit dengan gumpalan putih yang berarak ke satu titik. Sedikit bergumam, bersyukur karena permintaan mereka telah tersampaikan pada Tuhan—pada sang penulis cerita misteri terbaik yang pernah ada.

Alluka dan Ran sudah _bebas._


End file.
